


P is for Pillow

by PendulumChanges



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumChanges/pseuds/PendulumChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to my IJ on 8/28/09 - "Once upon a time I wrote a fic about jealousy for the 2007 Christmas QAF gift exchange. I started out with the ambitious plan to write something for every letter of the alphabet. That didn't happen, but I saved the bits I'd worked on and just now I reread them and realized that this section wasn't so bad. It's not anything special and the timeline is weird, but meh *shrugs* I'm just posting it as is :)  "</p>
            </blockquote>





	P is for Pillow

Brian hates Justin's pillow. Hates it. With a passion. If anyone knew of his hatred for that seemingly innocent object they would assume it was due to what it represented. They would assume that Brian saw it as physical evidence of the fact that Justin had moved into the loft. That there was now a twink (albeit a really hot twink) living with Brian Kinney. But no, Brian hates that pillow because it gets to stay with Justin. Specifically, it gets to stay with the warm, sleepy, snuggly, often horny Justin that Brian is forced to leave every morning when he goes to work. Brian's alarm goes off and he drags himself out of bed and into the shower. That pillow stays with Justin. Brian gets dressed and drinks his coffee and checks his email. And that pillow stays in bed with Justin. Brian kisses Justin's forehead one last time before heading out the door. And Justin snuggles his face into that goddamn pillow and mumbles a sleepy goodbye. Brian goes to work. It gets to stay in bed with Justin. It's sad, but it's true - Brian is irrevocably, unbelievably, supremely jealous... Of. A. Pillow.


End file.
